


Baby

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Here are a few things on Junmyeon’s mental list that made him love his own dancing beauty so much...





	Baby

Junmyeon loved Sehun’s scent. It was a mixture of expensive western world cologne, minty aftershave, and his nature sweat. He always used that for his reasoning of why he used to hate that sweatshirt that he got from Jongin one day. They were both going through their closets and the older boy found it still in the wrapping in the shopping bag buried deep in the back of his small closet. Sehun loved the navy-blue shade and the brand printed on the collar tag. Jongin gave it to him without a second thought. 

It shouldn’t have bothered him so much. It was just a plain blue sweatshirt with no designs whatsoever. It was loose in comparison to his lean V-shaped frame and gave his skin a paler tone. It was just an average sweatshirt, but it bothered him every time he saw Sehun wear it, feeling one nostril begin to scrunch up before he stopped it. He didn’t need to touch it or even sniff it to know that the new clothes smell was still infested with it. It was strong enough to cover up Sehun nature aroma and he didn’t like that one bit.

He didn’t want to show his distaste for it on his face since Sehun liked it so much. He could tell because he noticed the boy wearing it more than once a week. But Sehun somehow got the hint later on.

He confronted Junmyeon about it when they were back at the dorm one day after practice with the others. It was before they were out to them, and on that particular day, they declined the offer of an afternoon outing with the others for a shower together. They lied and used to excuse that they were tried and just wanted a nap.

The bathroom was already steamy enough to fog up the mirror as Junmyeon pushed the younger boy back into the countertop, grinding down on his hips with his own. While kissing, Junmyeon nearly ripped the sweatshirt off him to get to his skin. Once he saw the desirable flesh, he buried his head into the depth of his collarbone and breathed.

Sehun half moaned, half chuckled at his action, gently gracing his hand up to this hair, causing a tingling sensation on his scalp, before whispering in his ear. 

“You don’t like it? You don’t think I look good in it?” Sehun had the uncanny talent of making everything that came out of his mouth sound so alluring. 

“You look good in everything, baby.” Junmyeon bit lightly down on the younger boy’s neck. “I just hate it. It doesn’t smell like you.” 

Sehun continues to wear the sweatshirt even more after that, knowing fully well that Junmyeon will take it off of him afterward. He smiles mischievously every time he catches him putting it on while getting dressed in the morning. Junmyeon never tells him when his scent finally imprints onto the sweatshirt.

Junmyeon also loved the sight of the ceiling light in tiny bright rays through the fabric of the cover over his head. It was the thin blanket that laid over the comforter for the summertime when they wanted a more breathable fabric for the extremely heated nights. It was soft, mostly made of cotton, and in a light tan color that Sehun and he fought over for about ten minutes when they first found it on the website. He wanted a deep violet. Sehun wanted the creamy white. They settled for the sand tan. 

It was a situation he would normally find himself in whenever it was late at night and neither he or Sehun could sleep. Usually, after a concert performance and a round of drinks with the other boys, they were both tired and ready for bed, but sometimes they were restless and couldn’t sleep to save their life. These were the nights that Sehun stayed up and played his loud, shooting video game as Junmyeon laid under the covers and tried to sleep with all his might. 

The noise of the game didn’t bother him, nor the light. He was the type of person to sleep anywhere and in any condition if he was tired. Maybe it was the fact that the bed was slightly chillier than normal. He glanced over to find Sehun’s indent into the blanket, making the rise of the fabric from laying on top of his face go harshly down. It rubbed his nose raw when he turned his head. 

Junmyeon reached out to the sinking form on the other side of the bed and poked it harshly. It jumped back, and he could hear Sehun’s whining from underneath the cover. 

“Stop. You're making me lose.” 

“Baby, let’s go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Me either. I need cuddles.” 

Sehun signed. “Now?”

“I’m cold.” 

The younger rolled his eyes. Junmyeon couldn’t see it but he could feel it. 

“Give me fifteen minutes.” 

Junmyeon waited. He was slightly shivering and starting to get a headache. He wanted the light off so the rays of lights through the fabric could leave him alone. He just wanted sleep and cuddles and warmth and Sehunnie. 

It was five minutes after Sehun’s deadline when Junmyeon finally whimpered loudly over to the other boy who probably didn’t hear him over the loud sound effects of the game. He whimpered again to only have the same results.

He finally reached out and poked Sehun again where the boy flinched at the surprising touch. 

“Five more minutes.” 

Junmyeon didn’t like that reply. He normally didn’t mind but he was now needy and even colder than before. He didn’t want to get under the actual comforter because then he would get too hot and overall be more of a mess than he was now. 

The older boy scooted colder to that side of the bed, resting his head on the other boy’s boney waist. He laid there for a while, waiting out another minute. It was Sehun’s last chance to turn off the game and cuddle with him before he pulled out his big weapon. 

When he still heard the game’s music as he reached sixty, he took out his hand swiftly and began to wiggle his fingers on the unaware younger boy’s left side. 

“No!” Sehun cried out in both hatred and laughter as he basically leaps out of bed to escape. Junmyeon stuck he head up from under the cover for the first time during the night. He breathed in the crisp cold air as he watches Sehun finally close his computer, put it down on a nearby table and pushes up his hoodie sleeves.

“Oh, it’s on.” 

“No!” Junmyeon tried to leave the bed himself for a retreat but the younger boy was faster and more determined. He had Junmyeon half on and half off the bed when he began to torture the younger boy back by tickling him. Junmyeon was powerless as he fell to the floor laughing loudly. 

Once the younger boy got on top of him, sitting on his lap completely to overwhelm him, Junmyeon began to tickle him back and both of them ending up surrendering there, heckling to the point their laughs were breathless and their eyes were watering. 

They slept on the floor that night, after turning off the lights and stealing the cover off the bed. Junmyeon didn’t mind since Sehun held him the whole night.

Junmyeon also loved the taste of rain mixed with coffee. It seemed like such an odd combination, but the fresh and basic toned rain cut out the bitter aftertaste of coffee that he never cares for. It was refreshing, to say the least. 

Near the dorms that they lived in was a twenty-four-hour coffee shop. They served plain hot and cold coffee with a side of cream if needed. It was nothing luxurious or expensive, but convenient, especially when he and Sehun were up practicing into the late evening. Junmyeon would need a pick me up and Sehun would need some fresh air, so they would walk on to the store together. 

One night, when the group was just about to go set back out for the rest of their tour, it was raining and Junmyeon knew he couldn’t go on without an energy boost. The sound of the rain was enough to make his sleepy while standing. Sehun threw him one of his hoodies and they dashed out of the building once it was only sprinkling. 

They were walking back casually, him with his extra-large cup and Sehun with his medium when it started to rain heavily again. Junmyeon was about to suggest they make a dash for it but Sehun then decided to screw it and jumped right out into the rain, spinning and waving his arm out as he slowly became soaked. 

Junmyeon laughed at him from his dry spot in front of a local shop. He likes how careless and elegant he looked under the street lights as he twirled around. He then reached out a hand for the other boy. 

“Come on!”

“You’re insane!”

“Come on!”

“It’s pouring!” 

“So? Just think of it as curtain!”

Junmyeon snickered out as he began to hear Sehun sing his new single with the same title. He was off tune, but it still sounded so lovely.

“Baby come on!”

Sehun continued to sing, teasing the older boy like a child, with the biggest and most beautiful smile he never saw. 

_“Can you stay with me like that? Singing under the curtain…”_ He went on to the other lyrics but began to mess them up. 

“Sing it right!” 

“Come over here and make me!” 

Junmyeon, being the easily persuaded person he was, walked out into the storm and Sehun met him halfway, before taking his hand and beginning to dance with him in the rain. Sehun led him in the movements as Junmyeon sang his song for the both of them. The raindrops that slipped into his mouth took the bitter taste out of the coffee that remained on his tongue. 

A blue sweatshirt, a tan blanket, and a rainy night with a cup of coffee. These are a few things on Junmyeon’s mental list of things he loved about his own dancing beauty. 

Junmyeon loved everything that reminded him of Sehun. It was all a mess and odd, but it felt right and pure to him, to the point where he couldn’t function without them, especially if Sehun was away from him. It was just how things ended up being for them, all of it falling naturally and without notice. 

It began earlier on in their life, once they just became their journey as EXO members when the first thing on his list was embellished into his mind. 

They were standing together, waiting in the airport line, the other members around them. Sehun had just dyed his hair brown, which looked good with his new yellow jacket and grey sweater underneath. Junmyeon was fighting himself not to stare or to look for so long. He just had his gay epiphany recently, and he knew it centralized around his best friend. He didn’t change anything about the way he acted around the other. He was still Junmyeon and he was still Sehun. He was afraid that it would be seen as a change and he didn’t want it to come to that.

Suddenly Sehun put his arm around him, making his body become hot and sweaty. Junmyeon cast his eyes over in the big hand out of his side vision, the one holding the leather green bound passport and passing ticket. He bit his lower lip as a smile formed on his face. More voluntary then non. 

He didn’t look at Sehun as the felt the boy lean more on him. He only looked ahead and stayed that way till he felt a pair of warm lips near his ear. He felt a shiver up his spine, even more so when the arm around him pulled him closer to the brightly dressed boy next to him. 

“You know what I like about you, hyung?” His voice wasn’t alluring or teasing or even competitive. It was soft and small. It was the voice he always hears inside his own head when he thought about the other boy, like it was his golden streak of perfection. “You’re never afraid to be yourself.” 

Junmyeon took that as their first ‘I love you’, both indirect and effective. It replayed in his head forever, even till this day. It was the first thing he took as his sign of love, because someone finally got him, like the natural sliding of hands and the spreading of wide smiles. It just seemed to overwhelmingly click for him, for them, in the way he saw no flaws or artificial characteristics in. This was true and real.

"Thanks, baby." He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the leader of EXO and the sweetest bunny on the planet. Thank you, Suho. For everything.


End file.
